


Boomerang-Effekt

by Ishimaru_Asuka



Category: Naruto, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Arena, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hope, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Matches, Repressed Memories, Shougi, badges
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishimaru_Asuka/pseuds/Ishimaru_Asuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Als Dank dafür, dass Naruto ihm geholfen hat, einen wichtigen Teil von sich selbst wiederzufinden, hat Shikamaru versprochen, ihm eine kleine Führung zu geben.<br/>Und auch, wenn es ihm schwer fällt, steht er zu seinem Wort und gewährt nun seinem Freund einen tieferen Einblick in seine Vergangenheit...und findet vielleicht noch etwas anderes, lang Vermisstes wieder dabei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boomerang-Effekt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ayumu_Nakashima_works (chibi_nazumi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_nazumi/gifts).



> Hi!
> 
> Dieser OS ist in Anlehnung an ein RP entstanden und ist daher insbesondere meiner lieben Freundin und RP-Partnerin gewidmet.
> 
> Viel Spaß,
> 
> Chaos

 

_"Darin besteht die Liebe: Dass sich zwei Einsame beschützen und berühren und miteinander reden_ " - _Rainer Maria Rilke_

* * *

 

Mit einem dumpfen Klacken drehte sich der Schlüssel und entriegelte das schwere zedernhölzerne Tor, welches sodann mit leisem Knarzen unter dem Druck seiner Hand nachgab und ein Stück nach innen aufschwang.

  
Begleitet von einem angenehm kühlen Luftzug kam ihm der süßliche Dufthauch von Zedern, Bohnerwachs, Reismatten und Staub entgegen, kitzelte in seiner Nase. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, nach mehr als acht Jahren die Arena wieder zu betreten und von ihrer friedlichen Stille verschluckt zu werden, fremd und vertraut zugleich. Schier überwältigt hielt er den Atem an und ließ wie betäubt seinen Blick schweifen.

  
Das in traditionellem Stil errichtete Gebäude war noch immer in sehr gutem Zustand, musste er zu seiner Überraschung feststellen, beinahe als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben, sobald seine Mutter die Arena hatte schließen müssen. Vor ihm erstreckte sich der lange Flur wie ein weit weniger verwittertes Spiegelbild der rundläufigen Veranda außerhalb der Mauern des Komplexes, ebenfalls in dunklem Zedernholz gehalten und so akurat gearbeitet, dass es kaum unter seinen Tritten nachhallte. Zwar hatte sich in den Jahren eine graue Staubschicht gebildet, doch würde es genügen, die Bohlen ordentlich zu wischen und nachzuwachsen, damit sie wieder in altem Glanz und ihrer friedlichen Erhabenheit erstrahlen würden.  Hölzerne massive Trägerbalken ragten in regelmäßigen Abständen zur Decke hinauf und umsäumten den Gang wie stille Wachposten, die ihm versicherten, dass alles in Ordnung war.

  
Die Wände hingegen waren hell und freundlich, so beige dass es fast weiß wirkte und hie und da mit gerahmten Kalligrafien versehen. Traditionell und liebevoll bemalte Schiebetüren gaben mühelos Wege frei ins Innerste, bewahrten aber dennoch diskrete Privatheit vor allzu neugierigen Augen. Auf ihnen erblühte in erdigen Grüntönen die Berg- und Waldlandschaft, die die Arena umsäumte, und überall spielten und tanzten anmutig Sesokitz, Kronjuwild und Damhirplex in den Farben der jeweiligen Jahreszeit, die auf den halb lichtdurchlässigen Panelen abgebildet war.

  
Rikumaro stupste ihn auffordernd am Ellbogen, sodass Shikamaru sich schließlich fangen konnte und mit bedächtigen Schritten in den Gang hinein trat, um für seinen Gast die Frühlingstüren beiseite zu schieben und den Trainer durch den nunmehr fürchterlich verwilderten Zen-Garten zu führen, auf dessen anderer Seite weitere Schiebetüren mit einem prächtigen Xerneas-Bildnis das Herz der Arena verbargen.

  
Als er diese aufriss, erwartete er schon beinahe das vertraute Bild seines auf einem bequemen Sitzkissen vor seinem handgefertigtem Shougitischchen hockenden Vaters am Kopfende des weitläufigen Raumes zu finden; das bekannte leise Klicken und Klacken der Spielsteine strömte gar vor seinem geistigen Ohr auf ihn ein! Doch natürlich war der Bereich des Arenaleiters längst verwaist und der angestammte Platz gähnend leer...

  
Zähneknirschend schloss Shikamaru die Augen, als der Schmerz der Erinnerung in ihm aufwallte wie ein tödlicher Griff, der sein aufheulendes Herz zerquetschte. Seit dem Tod seiner Eltern hatte er nicht geglaubt, das Recht zu haben, auch nur je wieder einen Fuß hier hinein zu setzen... an den Ort zurückzukehren, der so erstickend voll war von Erinnerungen an eine Zeit, als er selbst noch Träume und Ziele gehabt hatte, als er so nah dran gewesen war, die Sterne zu berühren, nach denen er sich gesehnt hatte.

  
"Wow..."

  
Erst der erstaunte Laut des Blonden brachte Shikamaru wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurück, sodass er zu Naruto herüber blinzelte, der mitten auf das Kampffeld getreten war, um die einem Kifu nachempfundenen Markierungen auf dem ebenfalls zedernen Dielenboden zu bewundern.

  
Es war einzig ihm zu verdanken, dass Shikamaru nun hier war. Der andere Trainer hatte beinahe mühelos geschafft, was in acht Jahren nicht einmal seine beiden besten Freunde und Rikumaro gemeinsam vermocht hatten, war durch all die Lethargie und Schutzmauern zu ihm durchgedrungen, hatte die Finsternis in seinem Herzen wie kein anderer verstanden und ihm wieder einen Teil von sich selbst zurück gebracht, einen Hauch von dem Shikamaru Nara, der er einmal gewesen war. Der lockere Griff um den Riemen seiner ramponierten Umhängetasche verfestigte sich zur Faust.

  
Rikumaro rieb daraufhin sanft seinen Kopf an seinem Oberarm und er löste die Faust wieder um das treue Kronjuwild versichernd hinter den Ohren zu kraulen. Er würde nicht gleich zusammenbrechen, auch wenn es ihn mehr als aufwühlte und überwältigte, wieder hier zu sein. Diesmal nicht.

  
Damals hatte Shikamaru es rundheraus abgelehnt, seinem Vater als Arenaleiter nachzufolgen, hatte sich mit kaum zehn Wintern seiner und der an ihn gestellten Aufgabe nicht gewachsen gefühlt und stattdessen stur darauf beharrt, nicht eher seinen Vater um diesen Titel herauszufordern, bis er seine Poké-Reise erfolgreich beendet hätte. Er war am Ende so kurz davor gewesen-... nur noch einmal hätte er obsiegen müssen, nur noch einmal!

  
Doch nun war sein Vater tot, im Poké-Krieg gefallen genau wie sein Mentor Asuma. Shikamaru hatte auch nie seine Reise beendet, und doch war sie unwiederbringlich vorbei...

Seine Chance war vertan!

  
Schmerzlich glitt sein Blick zu seinem Handgelenk, wo er noch immer unnütz sein Haarband trug. Das starke Gummi hatte in all den Jahren, die er es nicht abgenommen hatte, tiefe dunkle Striemen in seine helle Haut getrieben, kratzig und schmerzhaft, wenn er das Band verschob um neue Muster zu drücken. Doch hatte er sich trotz all der Schuldgefühle nie davon trennen können... wie er sich nicht von Rikumaro hatte trennen können, als er all seine anderen Pokémon freigelassen und seine Orden, Bänder, Pokale und Ausrüstung aufgegeben hatte an jenem Tag, als Yoshino ihrem Mann nachgefolgt war.

  
Letztlich war aber alles wieder zu ihm zurückgekehrt, wegen Naruto. Und wegen Naruto hatte Shikamaru sich auch nicht dagegen gewehrt, hatte den Mut und die Stärke gefunden, den verspäteten Boomerang wieder sicheren Griffs aufzufangen, den er vor so vielen Jahren mit all seiner Kraft von sich geschleudert hatte, statt von dessen Wucht erschlagen zu werden.

  
Ein schmales Grinsen verzog seine Lippen zu einem entschlossenen Strich, als er schließlich das Haarband von seinem Handgelenk streifte, hoch in seine ungezähmten langen Haare griff und diese in einer routinierten Handbewegung , die er beinahe ebenso lang nicht durchgeführt hatte wie er in einer Arena gestanden hatte, zu seinem einstigen Erkennungszeichen zurückwand. Und doch hatte sein Körper nichts davon vergessen, obwohl sein Geist sich gezwungen hatte alles zu verdrängen.

  
"Die Arena ist zwar seit mehr als acht Jahren geschlossen...dennoch, im Namen des letzten Arenaleiters: herzlich Willkommen!", murmelte er an Naruto gewandt und machte eine unterstreichende Geste mit der Hand.

  
Dieser drehte sich zu ihm herum, löste seinen Blick von dem trotz Webaraknetzen und Staubmäusen beeindruckenden Raum und lächelte ihm sanft zu: "Danke...dass du mich hier einfach so einlässt und dies mit mir teilst-... und alles."  
Shikamaru nickte seinem Gegenüber bloß zu, eine stille Erwiderung auf alles, was unausgesprochen blieb und doch gewichtig zwischen ihnen hing. Aber solche ernsten Themen gehörten hier nicht hin und waren einzig für die Abende hinter verschlossenen Türen seines Zimmers bestimmt...

  
Dennoch war es eben jenen Abenden zu verdanken, dass sie beide jetzt an diesem Ort waren. Kurz blinzelte er herab zu seinen Füßen auf dem a5-Quadrat, wo auf einem Shougibrett der weiße König stünde - und sein stoischer Vater bei Kämpfen nach den Regeln dieser Arena immer gestanden hatte, zu beiden Seiten flankiert von seinen Pokémon als seine Gold, Silber und Ritter, während seine Herausforderer ihm anstelle des schwarzen Königs auf i5 zitternd vor Aufregung entgegen blickten. Jedes Mal ein imposantes, beinahe ehrwürdiges Bild, das sich Shikamaru seit frühster Jugend ins Gedächtnis gebrannt hatte und nun erneut und voller Lebendigkeit vor seinem inneren Auge aufflammte.  
Still seufzte er und ließ die Erinnerung leise ausklingen, ehe sie ihn überrollen und fortspülen könnte.

  
Stattdessen wandte er sich an Naruto und erzählte: "In dieser Arena wurden die Kämpfe nach Shougi-Regeln ausgetragen. Alle sechs Pokémon waren auf einmal auf dem Feld und nahmen die Plätze von Gold, Silber und Rittern ein. Sie bewegten sich auf den Feldern wie die ihnen zugewiesenen Rollen und durften auch nur nach deren Möglichkeiten angreifen, konnten dafür aber selbst entscheiden, welche Attacken sie einsetzten... Ein einzelner Treffer genügte jedoch, damit ein Pokémon aus dem Kampf ausschied. Somit war es auch nur selten nötig, dass man nach einem Kampf schnell das Pokécenter aufsuchen musste, um schwer verletzte Weggefährten zu heilen; in dieser Arena wurde schließlich nicht geprüft, ob ein Trainer die Pokémon seines Gegners stumpf geradeaus und bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit ausschalten kann, sondern sein logisches Denken und sein taktisches Geschick im Einsatz seiner Pokémon."

  
Kurz sah er die Augen des Blonden in Anerkennung der weniger gefährlichen Lösung aufleuchten, dann fuhr er fort.  
"Stattdessen waren auch die Trainer aktiver Teil des Kampfes und konnten als 'Könige' ins Geschehen eingreifen. Dem entsprechend war es erst entschieden, wenn einer der Trainer aufgab oder sich nicht mehr bewegen könnte, ohne von gegnerischen Pokémon angegriffen zu werden...als Belohnung erwartete dann die siegreichen Herausforderer der Strategie-Orden. Allerdings gab es zu Lebzeiten meines Vaters weit mehr Trainer, die sich hierher verirrt hatten um sich gegen ihn zu versuchen, als es letztlich geschafft hatten, mit einem solchen Orden in der Tasche den Abstieg ins Tal anzutreten", relativierte er und schob seine Rechte in seine Tasche.

  
Naruto pfiff kurz durch die Zähne und schaute sich noch einmal um, während sein Vulnona Kurama prüfend am i4-Feld schnupperte. Schließlich grinste er ihm doch zu und befand: "Dein Vater muss ein beeindruckender Arenaleiter gewesen sein."

  
Darauf konnte Shikamaru nur zustimmend nicken, derweil Stolz und Schmerz seine Brust zuschnürten und ihm jedes weitere Wort dazu versagten. Doch gelang es ihm nach wenigen Augenblicken die trüben Gedanken abzumildern und such mit einem tiefen Atemzug zu beruhigen. Seine Fingerspitzen in der Tasche streiften unablässig wie ein Mantra über die identischen Kanji-Gravuren auf den sechs Kugelhüllen, bis ihn das vertraute Kribbeln erfüllte.

  
Dann sah er Naruto gradewegs und entschlossen in die Augen. "Ich bin zwar nicht mein Vater und ich bin wahrscheinlich mehr als eingerostet nach über acht Jahren-...aber wir sind hier schließlich in einer Arena und du bist ein Trainer auf Poké-Reise: was hältst du also von einem kleinen Kampf?", schlug er vor, derweil sich unbewusst ein kleines Grinsen in seine Mundwinkel schlich, das er zuletzt vor dem nie ausgetragenen letzten Kampf um den Champions-Titel gegen Gaara getragen hatte.

  
Erst weiteten sich blaue Augen in schierer Überraschung, ehe sie ebenso herausfordernd zurückblitzten, und sich ein vorfreudiges und kampflustiges Lächeln auf Narutos Gesicht ausbreitete, das nur allzu deutlich wiederspiegelte, wie Shikamaru selbst bei dieser Aussicht innerlich empfand.  
Rasch eilte sein Gegenüber auf i5 und rief seine übrigen Pokémon: sein zweites, silber-blaues Vulnona Yuki, das Pikachu seines verstorbenen Vaters, Fynx, Sonnflora und Glibunkel.

  
Shikamaru tat es ihm daraufhin gleich, wusste, dass Naruto bisher nur Rikumaro und sein als erstes zurück gekehrtes Alpollo kannte und nun umso gespannter auf die übrigen Vier war. Aber wie sollte der Blonde diese auch eher kennen gelernt haben, wenn die anderen sich erst am vergangenen Nachmittag zum zweiten Mal von ihm hatten fangen lassen, nachdem sie so lange auf ihren alten neuen Trainer gewartet hatten! Jetzt aber waren sie wieder dort, wo sie schon immer hingehört hatten: an Shikamarus Seite. Rikumaro schritt sogleich auf a4, teilte sich die Rolle als 'Gold' mit Noctuh, während Sesokitz und Damhirplex als 'Silber' Aufstellung nahmen und Blanas und Alpollo als 'Ritter' übers Feld sprängen.

  
Normalerweise hätte es der jüngere Trainer sicherlich leichter mit seinen drei Feuerpokémon, einem Elektro- und einem Kampfpokémon gegen Shikamarus Pflanzen-, Normal- und Flug-Typen. Doch in diesem Kampf ging es nicht um überlegenere Typenklassen oder effektivere Attaken; dies war vielmehr ein Spiel mit lebendigen Spielfiguren, das Geschick, Weitblick, Führungskraft und Taktik erforderte.

  
Eine ganze Weile lang umzirkelten sich beide Parteien lauernd, ließen ihre Pokémon  auf den Quadraten hin und her springen, Angriff und Verteidigung im Wechselspiel tanzen, rangen um die bessere Position für eine Attacke...

  
Schließlich standen nur noch beide Trainer mit ihren jeweiligen Gold-Generälen in der Arena, Kurama direkt vor Rikumaro auf c8, der wiederum Shikamaru auf a8 deckte, während ihre ausgeschiedenen Pokémon sie von den Rängen aus anfeuerten. Mit Narutos nächstem Zug ließ das Vulnona einen Flammenblitz los und das Kronjuwild bäumte sich tänzelnd auf, um seinen Trainer direkt hinter sich vor den Flammen zu schützen und selbst nicht Feuer zu fangen.

  
 Shikamaru strich seinem treusten Freund einmal beschwichtigend durchs Fell, als Rikumaro sich wieder beruhigte, murmelte ihm leise stolze Worte zu, ehe er das Pflanzenpokémon an den Rand schickte um sich auszuruhen. Jetzt aber ragte vor Shikamaru Kuramas Gestalt direkt auf, als es gemäß den Regeln dieser Arena Rikumaros Position einnehmen durfte.

"Ich glaube, jetzt sitzt du in der Tinte, Shika...du hast keine Pokémon mehr", feixte Naruto derweil, warf aber noch einen kurzen, besorgten Seitenblick auf das gerade  getroffene Kronjuwild und mahnte sein eigenes Pokémon, sanfter mit seinem Freund zu sein.

  
Der ältere Trainer aber grinste unerschrocken und verschmitzt, ballte seine Hand zur Faust und stieß damit sanft gegen die Schulter des schönen Fuchspokémons, das erst verdutzt blinzelte und dann gelangweilt gähnend vom Feld trottete. Somit standen nur noch Naruto und Shikamaru auf ihren Feldern.

"Äh...und nun?", machte der blonde Trainer etwas verwirrt und zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

  
Shikamaru jedoch lächelte zufrieden mit dem Patt, schob die Hand in seine Tasche und meinte: "Und nun gebe ich auf. Glückwunsch! Hier, fang! Für das interessante Match und als Dankeschön dafür, dass du mir noch etwas wieder gegeben hast, was ich auf ewig verloren glaubte."  
Daraufhin warf er ihm nonchalant den Inhalt seiner Tasche zu, den der andere Trainer auch prompt fing.

Doch blinzelte Naruto ihm noch immer etwas fragend zu, sodass er sich bemüßigt fühlte, zu ergänzen: "Der Strategie-Orden. Ich sollte ohnehin der nächste Arenaleiter nach Vater werden...und vielleicht ist es wirklich Zeit, dass die Tore dieser Arena wieder für Trainer offen stehen."

  
Als Naruto ihm dann im nächsten Augenblick freudig lachend und vor Rührung weinend in den Armen lag, konnte Shikamaru selbst kaum noch das Lächeln von seinen Lippen wischen. Dicht drückte er den Kleineren in eine Umarmung und fühlte sich das erste Mal seit etlichen Jahren wieder wie er selbst.

"Danke, Naru...", flüsterte er diesem ins Ohr, denn ohne diesen wäre ihm nie möglich gewesen, langsam und in kleinen Schritten wieder das Leben zu leben, das er eigentlich liebte.


End file.
